Talk:Kekkei Extraction Technique
Sense This makes none! 1. One does not need permission to use Kekkei Genkai/Tōta. 2. You can't remove those from anyone permentantly. 3. DNA is the "fabric" that constitutes us, you can't take it, it makes each one of us what we are. This article needs to be deleted. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you man. This is just a "Junk" article by some newbee. You can't get rid of someones DNA, It's in our genetic code that nobody can get rid of even if someone is dead! Someone delete this junk unless they can fix it! Me, Rick C4 (Eat it, little biotch!) 09:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Satisfied. Cells carry DNA, that's how Yamato can use Wood Release because of cells and Madara being infused with the first hokage giving him the ability to use Rinnegan and Wood Release-- 02:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru, another who desired the First Hokage's abilities, injected his DNA into sixty test subjects, and out of the sixty only Yamato survived. With his own DNA overridden, Yamato gained the ability to use Wood Release.9 Orochimaru also performed a similar procedure on Danzō Shimura by implanting the First's cells in his right arm. While Danzō is capable of using this power, it appears Danzō's version is much cruder and causes a much more significant drain of chakra with each usage, causing Danzō to avoid using it as much as possible.10 Orochimaru kept a sample of Hashirama's DNA and later used it to reincarnate the First Hokage himself to fight for him. a little sentence taken from Narutopedia 1. Completely copied from the wiki. 2. Naruto language is much different from real life. 3. What they mean by stealing "DNA" is implanting other people's cells with their DNA in them (obviously) to slowly but surely gain their powers, like Kabuto/Orochimaru or Danzo/1st Hokage. If you expect to justify yourself by copying content you can't understand, well, don't expect it anymore. Also, Superninja55, don't call him a newbee, because this could be an error just because a person mistakes DNA for cells or something similar. In conclusion, this page will be deleted for the following reasons: 1. the concept lacks sense and needs a proper explanation. 2. that proper information will never exist because the concept is wrong from its roots, because this "technique" can be achieved through scientific procedures, just as you copied above. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:14, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Tell what else i need to change to keep this.-- 22:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, apart from some grammar mistakes and some sentences that are not well constructed, the page makes more sense, although if one wishes to remove something from the user without harming them physically, I'd call it a Fuinjutsu, not a Medical Ninjutsu. Also, I don't get this part "The Cell is locked in place making impossible for the user to perform the Kekkei Genkai again.". This needs to be specified and explained. Because: "the cell" needs to be defined (what it is, what it does, how it does it), how it is "locked in place" and how can that remove a Kekkei Genkai. The only thing that I saw now that should not be in the article at all is the first part "used to extract ninjas that illegally possess kekkei genkai without the owners and clans permission.". No one needs permission to use techniques, and it's not illegal to use a Kekkei Genkai. After all, you don't go stealing a Sharingan and say "Can I borrow this from you for like a week?" XD! I mean... But, I think apart from that, if you fix this and add what I said, you're good to go. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 22:53, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I patch it up abit i can't do to much otherwise i'll be distracted from tafe but if you want to you could fix my gammar. i'm not gammar king, i'm gammar peasent.-- 23:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC)